Blog użytkownika:Ilit015/Nocne skrzydła
A więc tytuł odnosi się do nazwiska bohaterki .-. Jestem zupełnie beznadziejna w wymyślaniu tytułów. I... Uwaga, Uwaga! będziecie mogli zgłaszac swoje postacie. A tutaj formularzyk zgłoszneniowy: Imię: Nazwisko: Wiek: Boski rodzic (może być nieuznana/y, lub śmiertelnik): Wygląd: Charakter: Historia: Umiejętności (nie tylko te paranormalne): _________________________________ Postacie uzytkowników: Sky Sarlace Imię: Adara Nazwisko: Jetson Wiek: 16 Boski rodzic : Zeus Wygląd: Długie , brązowe loki . Zimne jak lód , błękitne oczy i smukła sylwetka. Wzrost około 165 cm. Charakter: Adara jest zazwyczaj cicha i skryta. Śni na jawie. Jak była mała w szkole nazywali ją wiedźmą. Jest uparta. Nie pozwala siebie obrażać i bywa przerażająca. Historia: Urodziła w Filadelfii w 1999 roku jako córka Pana Niebios i pięknej kobiety , z pochodzenia greczynki, Aspazji Jetson. Miała starszą przyrodnią siostrę , Abigail, która z przyjemnością ja dręczyła.. Gdy miała sześć lat bawiła się i ,ku przerażeniu matki, nagle zaatakował ją wielki orzeł. Chwilę później ptak stał pod dziewczynką a mała karcącym głosem mówiła coś do niego. Matka - Aspazja nie rozumiała nic. Gdy chodziła do przedszkola w czasie burzy wybiegała na dwór i skakała w kałużach . Zawsze wracała sucha. W wieku 14 lat pojechała do Nowego Jorku a w metrze zaatakował ją wielki pies . Gdy wybiegła na zewnątrz w piekielnego psa trafił piorun. Przez wszystkie lata w szkole nie miała przyjaciółki . Była ,według nich,'' wiedźmą . Do Obozu Herosów dotarła w wieku 15 lat przez przypadek , podczas swojej drugiej wycieczki do Nowgo Jorku. '''Umiejętności : Gra na gitarze klasycznej i elektrycznej. Podczas gry na tej drugiej nie musi podłączać kabla.' Kontrola nad burzą i piorunami Przewodzenie prądu Kontrola nad wiatrem Diana Black I Imię: Margareth "Meggie" Nazwisko: '''Grey '''Wiek: '''ok. 14 '''Boski rodzic: '''Hades '''Wygląd: '''drobna, szczupła dziewczyna z burzą czarnych włosów, szarymi oczami i alabastrową cerą '''Charakter: '''Zazwyczaj szalona i zabawna, tak naprawdę głośnym śmiechem próbuje ukryć swoje smutki i strach przed... zapomnieniem i arogancją wobec niej. '''Historia: '''Córka Hadesa i Galatei Grey. Nigdy nie poznała matki, która umarła zaraz po porodzie. Meggie pochodzi z Wielkiej Brytanii, tam się urodziła i mieszkała ze swoją rodziną zastępczą. Śmierć zawsze odgrywała ważną rolę w jej życiu. Najpierw straciła matkę, potem w dziwnych okolicznościach umierali ludzie którzy mieli jakąś styczność z nią. Kiedy miała 13 lat, jej rodzina zastępcza (matka Susan, ojciec Cedric i przyszywany brat Tommy) zgineli w wypadku samochodowym. Dziewczyna miała trafić do domu dziecka, jednak okazało się, że w Nowym Jorku mieszka jej daleka ciotka, pani Mathers. Kobieta chciała zaopiekować się Meggie. W taki oto sposób Margareth trafia do U.S.A., a po spotkaniu z satyrem trafiła do Obozu Herosów... '''Umiejętności: 'ADHD' - jak większość półbogów, Meggie ma ADHD. Dysleksja - Margareth, pomimo swojego pochodzenia, nie ma dysleksji. Geokineza - jest w stanie kontrolować ziemię, unosić głazy w powietrzu i formować z nich ostre pociski, wywoływać trzęsienia ziemi tak gwałtowne, że potrafią niszczyć drzewa i skały, a także otwierać kratery w podłożu, które mogą wessać potwory do podziemia. Gdy się denerwuje wokół niej więdnie trawa i usychają rośliny. Podróż cieniem - potrafi używać cieni jako środków transportu. Wyczuwanie śmierci - potrafi wyczuć czyjąś śmierć lub gdy ktoś jest blisko skonania. Gdy ktoś umiera blisko niej, zaczyna jej się zbierać na wymioty. Jakiś Anonim Imię: Belline „Bella” Nazwisko: Exmore Wiek: ok. 15 Boski rodzic: Posejdon Wygląd: szczupła,niewysoka dziewczyna z brązowymi falującymi włosami i zielonymi oczami. Charakter: sarkaztyczna, raczej kiepskie poczucie humoru,lojalna w stosunku do przyjaciół. Historia: Bella urodziła się w Hiszpani. Gdy miała 5 lat potwory zabiły jej matkę i wtedy przeprowadziła się do wuja do Nowego Jorku.Wuj miał dwójkę dzieci których ulubionym zajęciem było dręczenie dziewczyny. W wieku 11 lat zaatakował ją potwór. Uratował ją satyr za którym poszła do obozu Herosów. Umiejętności: ADHD - Belline jak większość herosów ma ADHD Dysleksja - ma ją jak większość Herosów Rozumienie mowy koni - bez trudu się z nimi kontaktuje Prolog Patrzyłam tępo przed siebie, pedałując. W sercu czułam tylko ból... Moje myśli skierowały się ku spince, która dała mi jakiś miesiąc temu na znak przyjaźni. Weronika... Wiecznie roześmiana, moje przeciwieństwo. Ale to i tak była jedyna osoba, której naprawdę ufałam. A teraz nie żyje, moja jedyna przyjaciółka. No tak, wy nie wiecie jak się nazywam. Jestem Alyss Nightwings, dosłownie nocna skrzydła. Skrzydła sa potrzebne, bo latać, a lot zawsze był dla mnie uosobieniem wolności. A noc..? Gwiazdy. Kocham gwiazdy, lecz tak żadko je widzę. W mieście jest za dużo świateł, widać tylko najjaśniejsze gwiazdy. Raz byłam z wujkiem i rodzicami za miastem, obserwować deszcz meteorytów. Było ich mało, ale gwiazdy wynagradzały mi wszystko. Przed oczami stanęło mi inne wspomnienie: Jak razem próbowałyśmy rozpalić ognisko w piaskownicy. Serce mi się ścisnęło na to wspomnienie, a oczyma wyobraźni ujrzałam smoka lecącego nade mną... Nie wiem skąd mi się to wzięło. Czasem wyobraźnie podsuwa mi obrazy samoistnie, a czasem specjalnie sobie coś wyobrażam. W szkole uchodzę za dziwaka, ich stosunek do książek to "wszelkie czytanie to zło wcielone", a ja kocham czytać książki... Pozwalają zagłębić sie w zupełnie inny świat, zapomnieć na pare godzin o swoich problemach. Ulubionu autor? Rick Riordan, u mnie najlepszy autor na zawsze... Tylko przy jego ksiązkach jestem bliska popłakania się ze śmiechu. A chce wam opowiedzieć historie, w którym te historie stały się rzeczywistością.... Dobra... prolog miał być wczoraj xD Rozdział 1 Wstałam z łóżka w dość marnym stanie. Najdziwniejsze? Na łóżku obok mnie leżał czarny sztylet. Miałam wrażenie, że to nie jest przypadek... Po chwili się skapnęłam, że moja spinka zniknęła. Tak, może najpierw opisze mój pokój. Tuż obok drzwi, po lewej jest łóżko-szafa. Na ów nietypowy mebel składa się: *Dosyć niska szafa na ubrania *Wysuwany stolik *Dwupoziomowa półka na cokolwiek. Ja tam kładę książki Dobra, jedziemy dalej. Na przeciwległej ścianie jest okno, szerokości mniej więcej ściany... To nie jest takie niezwykłe, zważywszy na to, że mój pokój ma jakieś dwa metry szerokości... Albo dwa i pół. Nie jestem pewna. Pod oknem jest biórko (wiecznie zagracone. No co?!) oraz pianino mamy. Jest z ciemnobrązowego drewna, na tym czymś, w którym jest całe to ustrojstwą, dzięki czemu pianino w ogóle gra, jest niewielka płaskorzeźba, w której jedynym rozpoznalwalnym przedmiotem jest jakaś liro-harfa... A po bokach tego czegoś, w odległości jakichs 10cm są matalowe uchwyte służące nie bardzo wiadomo czemu. Ściany są pomalowane na jasnoniebiesko, a panele są jasnobrązowe. Zasłony są granatowe, często je zasuwam, a w pokoju panuje wtedy przyjemny półmrok. Ledwie co widać, ale mnie pasuje. Dobra, lecimy z akcją Zauważyłam, że sztylet lekko świeci się na fioletowo, jak pewna spinka... To co wydedukowałam, było tak nierealne, że trudno było w to nie uwierzyć. Doszłam do wniosku, że ta spinka i sztylet to ta sama rzecz. Postanowiłam czegoś spróbować... Wyobraziłam sobie ten sztylet jako spinkę. Od razu skurczył się, i stał spinką. Zmarszczyłam brwi, Co dla kogoś patrzącego na mnie wyglądałoby na oczy małej foczki.... Ta, śmiejcie się. Może wyglądam na wyjątkowo łagodną osobę, ale nie dam sobą pomiatać. Jestem wyjątkowo wybuchowa i mściwa... Zabrzmiało jak groźba? Ojć, ale taka prawda. Zwlokłam się z łóżka i przebrałam się w normalne ubranie. W moim przypadku? Dwa stałe elementy to czarna bluza z kapturem i dżinsy. Zerknęłam na zegarek z komunii. Siódma trzydzieści, czyli mam jakieś 15 minut... Poleciałam do łazienki, żeby ogarnąć włosy. Czarna spinka była prawie niewidoczne na tle moich czarnych włosów, i o to mi chodziło. Zabrałam trochę drobnych i wybiegłam z mieszkania, oczywiście z plecakiem.. *** Siedzę, wpatrzona w strumień płynący z delikatnym szmerem. Ze wszystkich stron słychać śpiew ptaków, a zapach dzikich kwiatów daje spokój. Byłam już w tylu miejscach, a tylko to jest naprawdę dzikie i łagodne zarazem. Zawsze tu chodzę, tutaj jestem odcięta od wszystkich bodźców, wskazujących na obecność ludzi. Jedyne takie miejsce, stare drzewa wyglądające jakby rosły tu od zawsze. Kwiaty lśniące wśród zieleni, jak klejnoty. Oraz mój ukochany strumyk, w niektórych miejscach tworzący progi wodne, a w innych niemal nieruchomy... W tym miejscu czas się zatrzymał. Chodze tu odkąd pamiętam, tylko ja wiem o tym miejscu. Z westchnieniem wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę domu. Chciałabym tam zostać na zawsze, ale wiem że nie mogę. W końcu trzeba coś jeść. Postanowiłam dać sobie spokój z rozmyśleniami i po prostu sobie pójść. Wspinałam się właśnie ścieżką prowadzącą poza las, gdy usłyszałam ogłuszające szczeknięcie. Przez umysł zaczęło płynąć wszystko co wiedziałam o piekielnych ogarach... Ogromne, lubiące jeść herosów i umiejąca podróżować cieniem, jeden osobnik wytresowany, którego raczej tu nie ma. Drżącą ręką zdjęłam spinkę i wyobraziłam ją sobie jako sztylet, zawsze to jakaś broń. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, jakbym za chwilę miała nie walczyć o życie, tylko zaśpiewać przed tłumem. Zaczęłam się szybciej wspinać, mimo iż tutaj byłam bezpieczna. Nie wiem skąd to wiedziałam. Po prostu wiedziałam. Tak samo, jak byłam pewna, że moja przyjaciółka nie żyje. W ciszy przerywanej jedynie przez mój oddech, doskonale słyszałam węszenie ogromnego psa. Brzmiało, jakby chciał się gdzieś dostać, ale coś go powstrzymywało. Gdy tylko dotarłam na górę, zobaczyłam piekielnego ogara wielkości... Czołgu. Wyglądał jak ogromny mastif, a ja cięgle miałam wrażenie, że to jest w jakichś sposób ważne; Wielkie psisko na mój widok wywaliło język i zaczęło machać ogonem... O co w tym chodzi?! Pies oparł łapy o powietrze, jakby była tam ściana i spojrzało na mnie, proszącymi, brązowymi oczami. Poczułam, że serce mi mięknie, a pies nadal wpatrywał się we mnie proszącym wzrokiem. Olśniło mnie -Pani O'Leary?! -WAUF-Ogarzyca szczeknęła radośnie Przebiegłam przez granica, przemieniając sztylet w spinkę. Pogłaskałam Panią O'Leary po łbie, a ta polizała mnie w odpowiedzi... Po chwili odbiegła trochę dalej, wróciła i znów odbiegła. zrozumiałam o co jej chodzi, i pobiegłam za psem. Ledwie za nią nadążałam, ale jakimś cudem znów miałam w ręce sztylet. Ogarzyca skręciła za blok, gdzie był jakiś dziwny stwór, atakujący brązowowłosą dziewczynę. Nie znałam, jej nawet nie kojarzyłam, ale postanowiłam jej pomóc... Dobra, nigdy nie walczyłam, ale wierzyłam, że mogę to zrobić. Tak, będę zła i skończę takim momencie xD Hmm... tak, wreszcie raczę dać nexta Rozdział 2 Ogarzyca skoczyła między lwo-orła, a dziewczynę i odsłoniła ogromne kły. Warkot był mniej więcej tak głośny jak silnik samolotu. Gryf zaskrzeczał (?) na Panią O'Leary i rozłożył skrzydła. Najwyraźniej nie przepadał za Piekielnymi ogarami i Herosami. Nieznajoma wykorzystała chwile wahania Gryfa, i zaatakowała. Stworzenie odskoczyło i wzbiło się w powietrze, by zaatakować. Zaczęło atakować z powietrza pazurami przednich łap i dziobem. Tak, teraz to sobie tak spokojnie to opisuję. Wtedy błagałam tylko, żeby to coś nie zwróciło na mnie uwagi. Niestety zwróciło i tak dla odmiany zapikowało (?) na mnie. W ostatniej chwili wykonałam komendę "padnij" i nie bardzo wiem jak chwyciłam się lwiej łapy gryfa. Zaczęłam wspinać się na grzbiet, kątem oka dostrzegając zbaraniałą dziewczynę. Wtedy niezbyt mnie to obchodziło, bardziej mi zależało na tym, żeby nie spaść. Usiadłam na nieustannie wywijającym gryfie, któremu nie bardzo podobała się moja obecność. -Nie musimy być wrogami-Szepnęłam cicho do gryfa- Co ty na to, żebyśmy się zaprzyjaźnili? Tak, chciałam się zaprzyjaźnić, ze stworzeniem które próbowało mnie zabić. Mimo wszystko szkoda mi było latającego potwora, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych mam serce... Mimo iż wydaje się, że spokojnie mogłabym kogoś zabić. W każdym razie Gryf postanowił się mnie pozbyć i wykonał manewr zwany potocznie beczką. Zleciałam z jego grzbietu i nie bardzo wiem jak wylądowałam na nim z powrotem. Szczęście? No nie bardzo w to wierzę. Nigdy nie miałam tego, co ludzie nazywają szczęściem. Gryf zaskrzeczał... Przyjaźnie?! Serio nie sądziłam, że to zmutowane ptaszysko postanowiło się zaprzyjaźnić. Najwyraźniej mam talent do znajdywania przyjaźnie nastawionych potworów. Powracam! -Hej, lotniku! Wracaj na ziemię! -Dobra, dobra!- odkrzyknęłam. Wyszeptałam gryfowi, żeby wylądował -Co ty tu robisz? -Mieszkam- spojrzałam na nią jak na kretynke- A do pola bitwy zaprowadził mnie piekielny ogar -Jaki Piekielny ogar? -No ten, co tam...- spojrzałam w kierunku, gdzie wcześniej stała Pani O'Leary- A nie ważne Dobra, macie tak na nowy rok nexta :P i postaram się, żeby był dłuższy. -Hej! Czekajcie na mnie!- W naszą stronę biegł Raven, trochę skretyniały łamaga. Co on tu robi?! -Rany... - Mruknęłam pod nosem- Co ty tu robisz?! -Mam cię chronić!-Odkrzyknął -Jakoś niezbyt ci to wychodzi- warknęłam, a Gryf skrzeknął na tego pacana. Raven oskoczył. -Wiesz, bo bogowie greccy istnieją... -Super. Teraz będzie ta gadka, że ja jestem półbogiem i jedyna miejsce na Ziemi w którym jestem bezpieczna to jakiśtam obóz, tak? -Ta... A skąd ty to wiesz? -Z książek niejakiego Ricka Riordana. Gościu napisał trzy serie i zaczyna czwartą. -Czekaj...- Spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie- Była wojna z Kronosem i Gają. O czym są pozostałe Serie? -Idź do biblioteki, poszukaj tych książek i sprawdź. Ewentualnie do księgarni- Warknęłam. Co ja, Wikipedia?! -Hej, ludzie, Satyry, Gryfy i kto tam jeszcze! Może lepiej stąd chodźmy, zanim jakiś potwór przylezie? -Ej, a tak w ogóle to jak masz na imię?- Zaciekawiłam się -Adara. -Alyss -Raven -Nie jesteś na A, to się nie odzywaj- Stwierdziła lekko rozbawiona Adara. Potem wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Cóż, sądze, że to dobry moment na skończenie rozdziału :P Rozdział 3 Szliśmy. Noga za nogą. Osobiście żałuje, że jednak nie pojechaliśmy tą nawiedzoną taksówką. -Przynajmniej możemy utrzymać formę! Raz, dwa, raz dwa...- Meggie próbowała potrzymać nas na duchu. Dołączyła do nas po drodze, stwierdzając że spacer jej nie zaszkodzi. Początkowo miała jechać tą taksówką -Może lepiej się zatrzymajmy na chwilę?- Miałam serdecznie dosyć tego marszu. Żeby jeszcze dało się wody napić, ale córka Hadesa nadal utrzymywała niezmordowane tempo. Skąd ona bierze tyle energii? -Jestem za- wysapała Adara- Jeszcze jakieś pięć kilometrów, mały postój nie zaszkodzi. Usiedliśmy na poboczu, wcześniej rozkładając koc. Wyjęłam butelke z wodą, ostatnią która nam została. Ta, szliśmy już trzeci dzień. Pieniędzy mieliśmy sporo, ale sklepu ani widu ani słychu. -Dawaj te wodę!- Raven wyrwał mi butelkę i wypił kilka łyków, po czym zabrał sie za puszkę. Potem Adara, A Meggie wypiła resztę wody. W ciągu piętnastu minut całe nasze pozostałe zapasy zniknęły, lecz i tak musieliśmy wziąć plecaki. Były tam brania na zmianę i kilka innych przydatnych rzeczy. Z nowymi siłami szłam, mrucząc pod nosem rytm, lewa, lewa lewa, prawa lewa... I tak w kółko. Łatwiej zachować szybkość. Teraz wszyscy maszerowaliśmy równo, niemal bez zmęczenia. Moje myśli poszybowały ku wczorajszemu dniu, kiedy musieliśmy walczyć z cyklopem. Uświadomiłam sobie, że byłam tylko zawadą... Nie umiem walczyć. Nie umiem działać w grupie. Ja nigdzie nie pasuje. Nigdzie. Przymknij się, warknęlam w myślach. Skupiłam się na marszu, byle szybciej. Nie myśl, nie zatrzymuj się. -Hej, zwolnij!- Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Meggie. Skapnęłam się, że zaczęłam biec, ciągle przyśpieszając. Zwolniłam do szybkiego marszu. Moja siła płynie z gniewu... Zacisnęłam powieki i zmusiłam się, żeby nie biec. *** Jakieś sto metrów od nas widać było już sosne z czymś fioletowym ownietym wokół pnia. Wyglądalo troche jak jakieś kable... Chocaż przypomniała mi się jedna rzecz: Smok pilnował runa... Czyli ta sosna to musi być sosna Thalii. -Już prawie jesteśmy!- Adara, Meggie i Raven powiedzieli jednocześnie, uśmiechając się promiennie-Ej!- Stwierdzili również równocześnie. Stłumiłam parsknięcie śmiechem, lecz niezbyt mi wyszło. Spojrzeli na mnie z urazą. Machnęłam ręką. -Może pobiegniemy?- zaproponowałam -Nie- Ale oni mają synchronizacje. Telepatia, czy co? -Wy znacie telepatie czy jak?- Spytałam z poważną miną -Nie. A co?- Adara stwierdziła już nie w chórku. Wietnam ponownie xD I postaram się napisać coś więcej. ''' -Jesteście wreszcie!- Zawołała na nasz widok dziewczyna o brązowaych włosach. Z tej odległości nie mogłam dostrzec zbyt wielu szczegółów. Stała pod sosną, głszcząc smoka po łbie. Jednak chyba coś się stało, ponieważ na jej twarzy nagle pojwaił się grymas przerażenia, dostrzegalny nawet z odległości tych 80 metrów, jakie nas dzieliło. Nasza trójka, jak na komendy odwróciła się. -Chimera- wyszeptałam. -Nie, wcale- Meggie jak zwykle sarkastyczna. Potwór warknął, ukazując lśniące kły. Sam potwór miał Głową lwa, tułów smoka, wężowy ogon i nogi kozy. Dość dziwacznie to wyglądało. Adara skupiła, się wzywając błyskawice, która walnęła tuż obok Chimery. Nie zrobiło to na niej zbyt wielkiego wrażenia, aczkolwiek odwróciła jej uwagę ode mnie. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że nieznajoma ze wzgórza biegnie w naszym kierunku. Tymczasem Meggie bardzo bohatersko skoczyła, by odciąć ogon potwora. Przynajmniej to się udało. Ja postanowiłam zaatakować podbrzusze, lecz gdy skoczyłam zaczęłam miec poważne wątpliwości, czy to był dobry pomysł. Najwyraźniej moja podświadomość chciała znaleźć się wszędzie, tyko nie tu. W czasie lądowania, poczułam się jakbym znalazła sie w zupełnie innym miejscu. Było ciemno, zimno, i czułam jak coś uciera się o moje ramię. Na szczęście (albo i nie) szybko wylądowałam pod sosną, tuż obok smok, który spojżał na mnie lekko zaskoczony. Potem odwrócił łeb, jakby półbogowie pojawiający się z nikąg, byli dla niego normalką. Nagle ziemia się otworzyła, dokładnie w miejscy gdzie stała Chimera. Potwór próbował chwycić się krwędzi, lecz Adara ciachnęła przednie łapy mieczem. Lecz ułamek sekundy po tym, lwo-kozo-smok otworzył pszacze i zionął ogniem prosto w Adare. Dziewczyna zdążyła sie uchylić, lecz i miała poparzoną twarz. Przed moimi oczami zaczęły tańczyć czarne plamy. Nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się Meggie, wyraźnie zmęczona. Potem pochłonęeła mnie ciemność... '''Przepraszam, że tyle czasu nexta nie było :P Rozdział 4 Otworzyłam oczy. Czułam suchość w gardle, lekko bolała mnie głowa. -Obudziłaś się, siostrzyczko- Meggie jak zwykle była w świetnym humorze- Ojciec mnie odwiedził... Znaczy w śnie i mi powiedział. -Czekaj... Co?- Nadal byłam lekko przymulona -Jesteś córką Hadesa. Mieszkamy w jednym domku. A to, przez co zemdlałas to podróż cieniem. Właściwie to dzieci Hadesa rozpoznaje sie przez je umiejętności... On nie ma czegoś tak charakterystyccznego, aby mogło posłużyć za symbol do uznania...- Ciągneła jeszcze dalej, lecz ja zaczęłam się rozglądać. Z powodu, że nic mi się nie stało, zostałam wpakowana do domku nr. 13. (Kropka po kropce... Dobra, już się nie wtrącam)-...A za dwa dni jest bitwa o sztandar!- dokończyła -Kiedy obiad?- Spytałam. -Czekaj... Za 10 minut. Chodźmy już. *** Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania